


My head gets messy when I try to hide

by towards_morning



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stone Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning
Summary: Rodimus and Minimus navigate some very different ideas of what, exactly, satisfaction looks like.(For the prompt: Rodimus/Minimus, stone top sexuality.)
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	My head gets messy when I try to hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ros3bud009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/gifts).



> Thank you to Rosey for the marvellous prompt. She asked for Rodmins stone top fic, and I decided to go against my initial instinct and thought "hm, what WOULD a "stone" rodimus look like".
> 
> Notes at the end if you need them to explain that concept, though I have tried to make it self explanatory in the fic itself. Enjoy.
> 
> Title from "About Love" by MARINA.

Rodimus was halfway to wringing a second overload out of Minimus, spread strutless on the berth with Rodimus' fingers relentlessly stroking him inside and out, mouth atop Minumus' array, before he managed to gasp out, "Do- do you want-"

He was cut off when Rodimus curled his tongue just so as he sharply crooked the three fingers buried in his valve up, stroking against the ceiling of his valve once, twice, thrice. The resulting rush of charge was just slightly too much. A cascade of heat and friction. Minimus cut himself off as he helplessly tried to push his hips down onto the stimulation, unable to finish speaking as he keened. It hurt, just barely. A good hurt.

When Minimus came back to himself after his overload, shivering, Rodimus was peering up between his legs. Three fingers still buried inside. Glossa slightly pulled back from his node, resting on his lips in anticipation. Minimus had been awkward in agreeing to try this- whatever "this" was, the both of them stuttering over admissions of want without making eye contact- but even in his terrified attempts to prepare for the worst, something difficult and unspoken, he still hadn't quite managed to account for this strange mixture of terror and lust. The latter was overwhelming the former, but not quite enough yet to eradicate it.

There were things Minimus expected. Contrary to what he knew people might think, he understood what a partner in interface wanted. But when he reached down to gently pull Rodimus up from between his legs, Rodimus only smirked as he pulled back, glinting in the low light of Minimus' hab suite. He was still closed, his panels tight, but his optics were near molten as he gently reached a finger out to stroke around Minimus' now over-swollen node. Not quite on it. Just one side then the other, pausing to feel the throb of energon as it pulsed through. When Minimus hissed at the sensation, Rodimus huffed a laugh.

"You like that?" Rodimus asked, ghosting his digit one way, then the other. Minimus felt his optics track it, shuddering. "Not done yet, huh?"

"Rodimus," Minimus said, forcing his vents in and out, trying desperately to cool himself enough to bring himself to coherency. _In, out,_ he internally recited, even as he helplessly watched Rodimus press a gentle kiss to his thigh, shaking off Minimus' half-hearted attempt to pull him up. "Rodimus, do you want-"

"Nah," Rodimus cut him off, sharp and sure- more sure than Minimus could match. Even as he sounded dismissive, he caught Minimus' eye, held his gaze. Every in-vent caught at that. Rodimus had a way of commanding attention that sucked everything else out a room. Normally, Minimus found it frustrating. Under that gaze, he found it- to be something else. "I'm good like this. Don't worry."

Rodimus hummed again. Very deliberately this time, pressed just so against his array. Not quite on it, but the vibrations spread up and had Minimus bucking at the sensation, lost once again. It took a certain effort to focus on what Rodimus said next.

"This is what I like," he said, low and so sure it would never occur to Minimus to contradict him. "Trust me, OK? Let me make you feel good."

Minimus knew enough about how it was to be contradicted in these matters to want to gesture towards an affirmative. He was used to the assumptions of others; people had their preconceptions about what a mech like him knew. Perhaps they had their assumptions about what a mech like Rodimus knew, or liked, or wanted. Minimus would have tried to express that sudden understanding, he really would have, except then Rodimus closed his mouth around Minimus' node, and all that came out was an inarticulate cry.

He overloaded within a klik, and in the comedown, he met Rodimus' gaze, panels still closed but eyes on fire. In the pause, he caught himself.

"Do you want-" he started, and winced as he saw Rodimus assume, start to draw away. He clenched his thighs, holding Rodimus in place before he could retreat, and said in a rush, "Do you want to keep going?"

Rodimus looked up at him. Between Minimus' thighs, he looked both decadent and unreachable. A slow smile spread across his face, both promising and a threat, and Minimus couldn't help but shiver. But above all, he looked pleased, and Minimus felt the satisfaction of knowing he had asked the right thing.

"I do," Rodimus said, low and steady, and Minimus thought he understood for the first time exactly how difficult power could be to understand, and how intoxicating.

Minimus meant to respond, but when Rodimus smirked and twisted his node, he settled for collapsing backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not familiar with the concept, I did try to write the fic to be self explanatory, but [here is an explainer](https://xanwest.wordpress.com/2014/03/09/what-is-stone/); in short, stones generally enjoy "giving" but not "receiving", and often do not enjoy being touched during sex. While the term is most strongly associated with lesbian subcultures, they also exist in trans subcultures generally in various guises.
> 
> In brief: sometimes you wanna write Rodimus eating someone out and that's simply all he needs to get off. Ahem.
> 
> Come find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/auto_thots) if you like!


End file.
